conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifica
Pacifica It's 2020, the world resorted to , plunging the world into darkness. Several groups survived the war and resorted to traveling to the once protected island of Pacifica, a island virtually untouched by mankind. Located in the the island has a variety of ecosystems. Beneath its rich fertile soil is abundant amounts of ready to be tapped in and used to rebuild human civilization. International Colonists Committee of Pacific Exploration *Lyndon Jay Campbell ** : **Colonial Population: 1,560,780 (2020) **Religion: , , **Political Ideology: , || , Timeline 2020 *January 1st: Nuclear war is initiated at 4:50 ET, 2/3 of the world vanishes in a day. *June 1st: Remaining government leaders of the United States meet in , the American Committee of Pacific Exploration is formed with the appointment of a board, enforcing that only those with needed skills would allowed to go to Pacifica. *June 18th: Law student, and Kentucky National Guardsmen Lyndon Jay Campbell was selected by the committee to lead the expedition. Several surviving aircraft carriers and ships that survived on the East Coast dock at end of the and transport the colonists to the Island. *October: On Halloween Day, Campbell and his men landed on the eastern coast on the Island, naming the city Davis. Built on the New Blue River, the colonists planted wheat around the extremely fertile New Blue river, blessed with a prime soil for wheat. When it became evident that the soil could be cultivated, the ships left to return back to America. *November: Campbell and his guardsmen arrested and persecuted farmers on the southern side of the Blue River who had lead attacks on northern planters, trying to raise prices. Campbell enacted farming codes which restricted farmers from destroying product to also increase prices illegally. *December: Methodists hold a joint service with Baptists at the Davis Christ Chapel, excluding mainline Protestants and Roman Catholics. Campbell, a Southern Baptists himself attends, inciting moderate local religious tensions. With most settlers being rural Americans, conservatism is rampant in both the city and country; Campbell a progressive himself kept his political ideology away from public sight. 2021 *January: Ten ships return from the United States bringing with them XX,XXX people, whom mostly held technical skills. While Davis expanded exponentially, a majority of the new incoming people settled new cities. With Richmond, Corpus Christi and Ajex. Most of the newly settling population was from the upper , whom hold mostly attitudes. *February: Extremism began to foster as Davis and those on the northern banks of the New Blue River felt threatened by the incoming farmers whom settled on the southern banks. *March: Local governments are created by Campbell, the two counties are created to ensure that all interests are heard. Both counties are given right to a council and are given proportional elected members to the newly created National Colonial Assembly. American ships return back to the Mississippi Delta to retrieve the next lot of colonists. **Scott County incorporated, Davis is set as the county seat. **Kennedy County incorporated, Richmond is set as the county seat. *May: First primaries begin, with four several major political machines showing dominance. The Comittee, gives a single district to the National Colonial Assembly for each 5,000 people. Scott County is designated with 11 districts, with Kennedy County, 7. * November: Elections conclude with, Scott County's Independence Party claiming 10 of the counties seats, with 1 of the seats going to the Kennedy County based National Farmer-Labor Party who picked up all 7 seats in their home county. The Colonial Assembly stands at a 11 to 8, with the Independence Party holding the majority. *December: American ships return with tens of thousand new colonists, primarily consisting of young rural whites from and . The Colonial Assembly questioned the Committee's choice of the lot, citing that the most were unskilled and only built for labor intensive work. On December 14th, the Assembly conducted a vote on AB40, which would demand Campbell to restrict the new Colonists from populating the newly founded cities. It was split 9 to 9, with one member from Scott County's 1st Assembly District member John Hendricks voting against the Independence Party and with the National Farmer-Labor Party. 2022 *Janurary: Campbell authorized the creation of two counties for the new colonists, but was defeated in allowing them a voting position in the Colonial Assembly after Assemblymen Hendricks realigned with the Independence Party after several serious allegations threatened his reelection in two years. **Lexington County incorporated, Clinton City is founded and is set as the county seat. ** Jackson County incorporated with Madison founded and set as the county seat. *April: Nearly 21,500 are displaced into the western counties and are restricted from entering Davis or Scott County. Kennedy County acts upon itself to provide funding for starting works for the new counties. Using the cheap labor force, Campbell uses direct authority without the permission of the Assembly to begin spending projects to build infrastructure. Scott County's assembly members protest Campbells measures, demanding new elections for the colonies. Campbell replies in the Davis Times interview with, "We'll see in 2024." *June: With an ongoing drought, crops fail and overall heat becomes nearly unbearable- civil disobedience becomes rampant after electrical rations become dominant. The Davis Electrical Authority, controlling the entirety of the nations electricity disregards Campbell's equal rations, and instead cuts supplies from the counties of Lexington and Jackson. Nearly 45,000 are without power across the colonies. It was on June 18th, after several African-American settlers from Davis traveled to an illegal brothel in the poverty riddled City of Madison, the police followed the men into the building and apprehended them and the female suspects- an altercation occurred with two of the officers and resulted in one being shot. Local men followed the two men whom crossed the border into Scott County, whom after apprehending them took them back across the New Blue River and hung them in the city of Madison. Racial tensions within the colonies skyrocketed, with the worst occurring on June 26th when the militias of Lexington and Jackson standing against the militia of Scott on the bridge, it was a signed agreement that would prevent African-Americans from entering the western counties. Campbell said that the agreement was neither legal nor moral and pleaded for the counties administrators to reconsider; his pleas fell on deaf ears.